Bella Gemín
Bella Gemín is the twin sister of Trixell Gemín. Biography Not much about the twins' past is known. Both Bella and Trixell grew up in the village by the castle, and were once close friends of Malicus and Mara. During this time, Bella began having feelings for Malicus-- even thinking about one day being married to him and becoming the next Gondran Princess. She did not have a desire to rule, and as Mara was next in line for the throne, she didn't think she had much to worry about. When the Unicorn Wars broke out, Ella noticed something changes about Malicus. He was becoming more distant, and she noticed that he had started spending less time with her. Eventually, she was introduced to his new "friend" Princess Narcissa Epona of Equanorn. As time passed, and the wars ended, Ella found out rather abruptly that Malicus had fallen in love with the Princess of Unicorns and had asked her to marry him. Ella attempted to attack the young Princess, but her stallion had retaliated and it took all the young Draco Sapien had to prevent the equine from killing the older Dragon Witch. Ella left the village and vowed revenge on Narcissa for stealing the love of her life. Eventually, both Ella and her sister joined the Tenebrosi, reaching the highest ranked members within a century. The Malevolent Dragon tasked them with kidnapping the newborn child that was born to the Queen. Ella was more than happy to do the job, successfully infiltrating and escaping from the castle with the babe in hand, knowing fully well what she was doing to her former love and his wife; the regret was minimal, though, as she visited the castle later that night to taunt the King. However, while trying to reach Abraxas's lair on foot, a few wolves attacked them. After blasting one away from her, Trixell called out to Ella and all but ordered her to leave the child behind, pointing out that the child's death would devastate the happy couple-- and allowing them to live instead. She would later regret her decision as Abraxas had intended to eventually marry the child and use it against Narcissa. When it was revealed that the child had indeed survived the wolf attack, Ella and Trixell were tasked with locating the child and murdering whoever had taken the child in. Using a torch and some kerosine, the twins set fire to the small cottage containing the child and her guardian. Watching from an underbrush, Ella watched as Narcissa doused the flame with ice and ran inside. Malicus somehow sensed her presence and confronted her. Ella snarled at him and said that he should be thanking her for once again reuniting his family before using a Shadow Portal to 'Port out of the vacinity. Around the time Narcissa's second child was born, Abraxas ordered the twins once again to kidnap the Princess, warning them of consequences that would occur if they failed. This time, after a small conversation with the child, they were able to succeed and presented the child to their leader. The little girl was terrified of the Malevolent Dragon and wouldn't stop crying or screaming, even after they had taken her away and locked her in the dungeon. After changing guard, Ella went out to clear her head, and ran into Narcissa. Thinking of how miserable she had been the last few days, Ella reunited the mother and daughter, telling them to get out of the castle as fast as possible before someone spotted them. Unfortunately, Ella was not prepared for the price she would be paying that same night. The Malevolent Dragon sneaked into her room late that night, demanding if she knew anything about the child's escape. When she claimed ignorance, she was pulled to the floor and roughly interrogated before being brutally raped by him. From that day forward, she was forced to come at his beck and call and "satisfy" him until he had the young Princess back in his clutches. Sometime between the battle that ended up in their banishment and the Queen's death, Ella lost her bond dragon, and gained a new one named Bloodmoon. Her new bond dragon became very protective of her and was disgusted by the actions the Malevolent Dragon was taking against Ella, but Ella refused to let him interfere as she was afraid of losing him. Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Dragon abilities Relationships Malicus Simmons Leila Simmons Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Female characters Category:Dragon Witch Category:Tenebrosi Category:Characters